


I'm Here

by Yun_1991



Series: I want to tell you, who had a hard time, that... [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hao is the good boyfriend who comforts him, Jun is having trouble sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i need to finish my other works too lol, idk why i get random bursts of inspiration like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: “Junnie, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on right now, but I know something’s bothering you. If you ever want to talk about it, I want you to know that I’m here for you. Always.”





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! this was a spur-of-the-moment work! also it was un-beta'd! so pls forgive me for any errors :"))))

 

Minghao happens to dislike that feeling when sleep starts to slip away from him. It’s not the feeling where he wakes up and then drifts back to sleep. It’s the one where his body knows that something has changed and he needs to fix it otherwise he _can’t_ go back to sleep.

 

Minghao groans inwardly and he turns over towards the center of the bed, to where he knows he can bring a certain someone closer to him. He gropes around blindly for his taller boyfriend, only to feel air and the cold mattress. This time, Minghao sits up and rubs his eyes awake.

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees Jun staring down at the dull glimmering of city lights from their hotel window. If it wasn’t ass o’clock in the morning, Minghao would take time to study how the light emphasizes the shadows of his lean body, commit the curves and sleekness to memory and translate it all to a painting. Well, he could try to anyway. He could never successfully capture the perfection that was his boyfriend onto a canvas.

 

Minghao pulls up his sagging sweat pants and joins his lover to watch the early morning scene move before their eyes. Junhui looks at his younger boyfriend and gives an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry,” he says, slipping into quiet Mandarin. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

“Is something bothering you?” Minghao asks, snaking an arm around the other’s small waist.

 

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

 

“We have a concert later today. You should get some sleep, Jun.”

 

“I know.”

 

Minghao presses a kiss at the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. When the other shows no reaction to one of his favorite types of kisses, the younger Chinese man’s eyebrows start to furrow. “Hey,” he begins. He cups Junhui’s cheek gingerly and turns his face so that they are looking at each other in the eye.

 

“Junnie, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on right now, but I know something’s bothering you. If you ever want to talk about it, I want you to know that I’m here for you. Always.”

 

Junhui dips his head a little more into his boyfriend’s touch and he places a light kiss on his palm. Minghao smiles. He knows that as the other’s silent acknowledgment of his words. They shuffle back to the bed, and Minghao wraps both his arms protectively around his lover. Junhui nuzzles his nose into the crook of the younger’s neck before lying his head on Minghao’s shoulder. The couple press their bodies together, basking in the melody of each other’s synchronized heartbeats.

 

Minghao doesn’t remember who falls asleep first. But before sleep temporarily takes away his consciousness, he feels Junhui’s lips on his jawline and his arms around his shoulders.

 


End file.
